Pound Puppies Generation Gap: The Long Journey Home
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Ninth story in a series created by brave kid and me. The group travels through the mountains to reunite Spoons the kitten with her perfect people and her puppy pal Bumper. A nod to the episode, "Casey, Come Home" from the 1986 series.
1. Many Miles From Home

**This is the ninth entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future.(Pics of the story's characters are also now available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog.) Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.)**

It's a peaceable morning in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are going about their business when suddenly, the Pup Alarm(1) sounds. "Attention! Attention! New kitten arriving at ten o'clock!"

"Well, I guess we're okay ta wait, then," Niblet states. "It's only 11:49." The other dogs and cats look at him oddly.

A small kitten comes sliding down the long, winding chute at top speed. "Whoooooooaaaaa!" she squeals. Niblet holds out his paws to catch the incoming kitty. "I got her, I got her!" As the kitten reaches the end, she goes flying off and hits Niblet squarely in his ample belly, knocking him flat on his back. "Oof," he groans. "Guess I don't got her."

As Lucky and Kugel help Niblet and the kitten to their feet, the Pup Club walk casually up to the kitten. "Howdy! What's your name?" they inquire.

"Spoons.(2)" she replies, as she dusts herself off. She's an orange, black, and white Calico kitten with long legs, bright green eyes, and a pink nose, wearing a dark pink t-shirt with a spoon decal on the front, purple jeans, pink jelly sandals, and a pink barrette in her hair.

"Pleased to meet you." Cupcake politely shakes Spoons' paw. "We're the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens."

"What brings you to our pound, Spoons?" Rebound inquires.

Tears begin seeping from the little kitten's eyes. "I got separated from my family on a camping trip and now I can't find them. I've been searching for them for a week."

Cupcake dabs her eyes with a lacy handkerchief."Ohh, that's so super-duper sad!"

Cookie walks up to the sad little kitten and gently places her paw on her shoulder. "Don't be sad, little one, we'll help you find your family again."

Spoons stops crying and her face lights up. "You will?"

"Absopositively." Rebound replies. "We'll never turn down an animal in need!"

"Oh boy!" Spoons hops up excitedly and claps her paws.

Strudel gently takes Spoons by her paw. "Please follow me, dear, and we shall endeavor to locate your family."

The group follows Strudel to the F.K.D.; she presses a series of buttons on the machine's keyboard and almost immediately thereafter, an image of a man, a lady, a little girl with reddish-brown hair, and a small scruffy tan puppy with brown spots, and a white snout and belly, wearing a green t-shirt, standing outside a house with a rooster weather vane on the roof, appears on the screen. Spoons gasps with delight. "That's my owner Suzanne(2)!" she motions toward the girl. "And my pal Bumper(2)!" she motions toward the dog.

Suzanne looks all around her. "Where's Spoons? I thought sure she'd be back by now." She puts her hands to her mouth and calls, "Spoons! Here, girl!"

"Don't worry, dear," her mother says consolingly. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"But it's been a week," Suzanne replies, as tears well up in her eyes. "And she's hundreds of miles away! Oh, what if we never see her again?" Bumper gives a sad little whimper as tears begin trickling from his own eyes. "Spoons, come home!" Suzanne calls weepingly.

"Hundreds of miles away?" an astounded Squirt echoes.

Strudel presses a few more buttons. "Perhaps I can pinpoint the location of Spoons' home..." As a map suddenly appears on the screen, Strudel gasps. "Gracious, it appears to be located through the forest and past the mountains!"

"Well," a determined Lucky states. "There's only one thing to do. We'll have to lead an expedition to reunite Spoons with her perfect people."

"You'd really do that? For me?" Spoons replies in anticipation.

"Absolutely, little friend." Lucky replies. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

(1)Originally appearing in our first story, "A Walk on the Flip Side", the Pup Alarm is based on the Red Alert Pup from the 1986 series.

(2)They first appeared in the episode, "Hello Kitten."


	2. Feltwaddle on the Loose

After the Puppies and Kittens bid Dot a kind goodbye, they set off toward the forest, with Spoons leading the way. Little did they realize, however, that within the pound next door, Catchum the nasty dogcatcher had been watching them. "Hey, boss," he says, looking casually over his shoulder. "I just spied those goofy dogs and cats passing by here."

"Splendid, splendid," the wicked Milton Feltwaddle replies, schemingly rubbing his hands together. "Now will be the perfect time to test out my new invention."

"Which new invention is that, Uncle Milton?" inquires Feltwaddle's nephew Morton, as he happens up to him.

"Meow?" inquires Feltwaddle's pet cat Scarface Claw.

"Why, I'm very glad that you asked that. Follow me, please." Feltwaddle leads his crew out back to the garage where a large silver-grey vehicle that almost resembles a snowplow sits. "This Poochie Pounder 2000 will be just what we need to give those twerpy pets what for!"

"I like it, Uncle Milton, I really like it!" an impressed Morton exclaims.

"Now, let's hurry, everyone, before they get away!" Feltwaddle and his crew quickly embark the vehicle and motor off.

Meanwhile, the dogs and cats are nearing the woods when they hear a loud rumble behind them; they quickly whip around to see the Poochie Pounder barreling toward them. "Stop right there, mangy beasts, and put your paws in the air!" Feltwaddle sneers.

"Uh oh," a concerned Cookie notes. "Looks like we'll need to hurry!"

"Maybe we can lose them in the woods ahead." Lucky says.

"Let's skidoo, pupperoos!" the group exclaims, as they hustle into the forest and duck into a dense grove of trees.

"We can't let them get away," Feltwaddle says seriously. "We must go after them!" Upon this, he shifts the machine into gear and motors into the woods.


	3. A Wily Coyote

As the group treks into the woods, they come to a fork in the road; to the left is a bright, sunny path, to the right, a dark, spooky path. "Hmm, wonder which direction we should take." Patches muses.

"Perhaps we should let Spoons' Puppy Power decide." Lucky replies.

"Oh, I hope th' right path don't end up bein' through that spooky area." a worried Niblet states.

The little kitten promptly hurries over to the paths. As she faces the path on the right, the familiar glow of Puppy Power begins sparkling around her; she can almost hear her dear owner sadly calling, "Spoons, Spoons, please come home!"

"This way." Spoons motions toward the path.

"Ooh, I was afraid a'this." Niblet shudders, as the dogs and cats set off down the path.

Moments later, Feltwaddle's vehicle comes careening down the path and arrives at the fork in the road. Feltwaddle takes a moment to scan his surroundings, his gaze finally falling on the path on the right. "Hmm, I think I saw those nasty dogs and cats go through here."

"Boss, you can't be serious," a very apprehensive Catchum shudders. "We can't go in there, it's all dark and creepy-looking!"

"Oh, grow up, you coward!" Feltwaddle snaps. "It's like they all say, 'Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelette."

"Why can't they say, 'Don't go down the spooky path?'" Catchum simpers, as the Poochie Pounder motors down the path.

Meanwhile, the Puppies and Kittens continue down the dark road. The trees are so dense that no sunlight can shine through; an owl on a nearby tree lets out a hoot, causing the Pup Club to shudder and hide behind Lucky. "Ohh, this is so super-duper scary!" Cupcake says fearfully.

"There are prob'ly lotsa dangerous aminals in these woods," Patches notes. "Like lions, and tigers, and bears!"

"Oh my!" exclaims Rebound.

"Don't worry, kids," Lucky replies consolingly. "Maybe we can call someone for help." Upon this, the adult dogs raise their heads and let out a howl. "AWOOOOOOO!"

Soon thereafter, they hear an even louder, "AWOOOOOOO!" back, and suddenly, three large shaggy brown coyotes leap into their path, snarling viciously. "Oh no, what'll we do?!" despairs Cupcake.

"They're gonna eat us for lunch!" says a terrified Patches.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a determined Cookie approaches the vicious beasts and strikes a fighting pose. "All right, you nasty coyotes, if you come any closer, you're in big trouble!"

Just then, a smaller coyote comes rushing through with a howl, chasing the mean coyotes away. "That was a close one!" he says, pausing to catch his breath.

"Wow, you saved our lives," an impressed Lucky says. "Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome," the coyote replies. "Oh, by the way, my name's Buddy(1)." He's a small, furry white coyote who almost resembles a domestic dog, albeit a little bit bigger, and is dressed like a Native American, with a headdress bearing a single red leather, and a pair of tan leather pants.

"Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, Buddy," Strudel replies. "We're the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens."

"What brings a fine group such as yourselves to these woods?" Buddy inquires.

"Well, you see," Fluffy replies. "We're trying to help Spoons find her home and her perfect people."

"Can you help me, please, Mr. Buddy?" the little kitten inquire, as Puppy Power begins to sparkle around her. At the very same time, Puppy Power begins sparkling around Buddy. "Ah, I believe that I may know how to find the place you speak of. It's up the path a little ways more, past Terror Mountain."

Niblet gives an audible gulp. "T-T-Terror Mountain? Oh, that sounds terrifying!"

"Don't be afraid," Buddy says consolingly. "I shall accompany you there to see that you stay safe on your journey."

Niblet's face lights up. "Aw, gee thanks, Buddy, you're a real pal!"

"We'll need to hurry so we can get there before sunset." Lucky motions, as the group head toward the mountain in the distance, with Buddy leading the way. As Puppy Power begins sparkling around Spoons again, she can still almost hear Suzanne crying, "Spoons, oh Spoon, please come home!"

_Don't worry, Suzanne_, she thinks. _I'll be coming home soon!_

(1)He first appeared in the episode, "Rebel Without a Collar"; in the original episode, he was a dog.


	4. Mountain Time

As the group heads toward the mountain they hear the sound of rumbling wheels behind them, upon which they whip around to see the Poochie Pounder motoring toward them. "Oh no, Feltwaddle's coming!" Cupcake exclaims.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucky notices a cavern at the mountain's base. "Follow me, everyone!" The group then proceeds to duck into the opening. "Alley-Oop-A-Ree!"

"Pfew, that was a closie." Niblet says.

"Oh, rats, we've lost them!" Morton scowls.

"They won't get away from us so easily," Feltwaddle sneers. "If we can't tunnel through the mountain, we'll just go up it!" He shifts the vehicle into gear, sending it careening up the mountain, as his very apprehensive crew hang onto their seats for dear life.

The group crawls through the cavern on all fours. "Pfew, tight squeeze." Niblet observes.

From the outside, Feltwaddle has just parked his vehicle next to the mountain's highest peak. "Time now to shake things up for those mangy beasts!" he says with a nasty sneer, as he pulls a lever on the machine's control panel, causing a drill to pop out of the front of the machine which begins drilling into the mountain. From inside, the group feels a loud rumbling around them; moments later, rocks begin cascading down from the ceiling.

"Ohmigosh! It's a cave-in!" a fearful Tiny exclaims.

"We'd better hurry out of here, fast! Strudel exclaims.

As Feltwaddle drills further into the mountainside, the ground beneath the group splits, stranding them on one side and Buddy on the other; shortly thereafter, a large cascade of rocks rumbles down over the tunnel behind Buddy. "Oh no, Buddy!" Rebound gasps.

"We gotta save him!" Cupcake exclaims.

"Don't worry about me, you guys," the coyote notes. "I've been through these mountains many times before, and have faced tougher situations than this."

Thinking quickly, Cookie takes a rope out of her backpack, ties it into a lasso, slings it toward a large stalactite hanging from the ceiling, and swings across the crevice. "Don't worry, Buddy, I'll save you!" She quickly swings over, scoops up Buddy, and swings back. "Alley-Oop-A-Ree!"

The coyote breathes a sigh of relief. "Gosh, thank you so much for saving me, Cookie."

Just then, an even larger cascade of rocks begins rumbling down. "You're quite welcome, Buddy," Cookie replies. "But we'll need to hurry!" Upon this, the group quickly hurries toward the exit. "Let's skidoo, pupperoos!"

The group manages to make it out just as an avalanche of rocks seals up the door of the cave. "Boy," Niblet says. "Now THAT's what I call rock 'n roll!" He turns to Squirt. "Get it, Squirt? Get it? Rock 'n roll?"

"I got it, I got it," the Chihuahua groans, holding his head. "Like a root canal!"

From back outside the mountain, Feltwaddle continues to drill into the side of the peek. Looking over his shoulder, Morton observes the Puppies and Kittens running away. "Uhm, Uncle Milton-"

"Not now, Morton."

"But Uncle Milton-"

"Morton, not now," the evil pound supervisor replies. "I've got those mangy beasts right within my grasp!"

Feltwaddle hadn't been keeping an eye on what he was doing, however, and begins to drill so far into the mountain that it begins to crumble underneath him. "H-huh? What's going on?" He then looks down to see the mountain disappearing under him. "Ohh...why me?" he groans dolefully.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the baddies yell as they plummet toward the ground.


	5. Homeward Bound

As the group leaves the woods, they come to a hilltop overlooking a city. As she looks down, Spoons gasps with delight. "It's the city where my home is!"

"Hooray, we found it!" Patches cheers.

Buddy turns casually to Cookie and shakes paws with her. "I really can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"Think nothing of it, little friend." the Boxer replies with a smile.

"If there's ever anything I can do for you in return, please do let me know."

"Well, actually, there is one favor that we might request." Cookie replies.

"What might I assist you with?"

"Well..." Cookie leans over and whispers into the coyote's ear.

Meanwhile, a very worn and worse-for-wear Feltwaddle drags himself out of a mountain crater, followed closely behind by his crew. "Lost in the middle of nowhere and humiliated by those pathetic dogs and cats! Oh, how could anything possibly be worse?"

"Uhm, Uncle Milton?" Morton motions toward a large group of howling, snarling coyotes at the mountain's base. "Me and my big mouth..." Feltwaddle simpers.

As a sad Suzanne and Bumper sit on the front step of their house with tears dripping from their eyes, they suddenly hear a joyful mewing and look up to see Spoons racing toward them. Suzanne gasps with delight. "Oh Spoons, you're back, you're, back, you're back!" She quickly scoops up the little kitty and cuddles her as Bumper hops up and down, yipping excitedly. Spoons purrs softly and gently licks her young owner's face. "I thought I'd never see you again, this is a miracle!" Suzanne exclaims.

The Puppies and Kittens smile and sigh contentedly as they watch this happy scene. "A miracle with a little dose of Puppy Power." Lucky says.

Meanwhile, Feltwaddle and his crew are stuck up a tree with the coyotes waiting below, hanging onto the branches for dear life. "What a revolting development." Feltwaddle grumbles.

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky-Eric McCormac

Cookie-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Alarm-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Spoons-Jessica DiCicco

Suzanne/Bumper-Noelle North

Suzanne's Mom-Tress MacNeille

Buddy-Richard Lewis

Milton Feltwaddle-Jim Parsons

Morton Feltwaddle-Jeff Glen Bennett

Catchum/Scarface Claw-Frank Welker

Coyotes-Clifton Collins Jr., Ted Biaselli


End file.
